Dragon Ball Z: The Final Conflict
by 101speedsketch
Summary: the gang has been brought back to life by Goku Jr. King Kai is alerted of a danger far worse than anything that anyone had ever faced. THe group is the last stand between this monster and the univese and an unlikely man becomes their ally.
1. Chapter 1

"I can't believe grampa's coming back. And Trunks! And Gohan! Oh I never thought I'd get to see their faces again. You're very lucky Goku Jr." Pan said. She had become very old, unable to even walk for more than half a mile without tiring out. Goku Jr. however had grown up considerably since he'd saved the four-star dragon ball from his ancestor's home. Goku Jr. was now the spitting image of Goku. Some people often stopped him in the streets and would say, "Hey weren't you that guy from the tournament?" but he had no idea that most of the older ones thought he was Goku Sr. He would simply nod and laugh.

"Well I know. From what you've told me he was a very great man."

"The best. Oh I'm so excited!" Pan said, sitting up in her bed.

"Alright. I'll go summon Shenron." Pan looked up, confused before smiling and nodding, leaning her head back and closing her eyes to reminisce. She often thought about the legendary battle between Omega Shenron and her grandfather. That was the only battle she'd ever seen and she had seen Goku at the full extent of his abilities at that time. It was one of the very few times he had ever gone super saiyan four and the only time he had fused with another super saiyan four. _Gogeta_ she thought to herself, smiling. _They had such strength. Grampa with his laughs and smiles and Vegeta with his no bullshit attitude. They were so different and yet…so alike._ She thought about Videl and Bulma. She thought about the stories they had all told her, about how Bulma had met Goku when he was just a little boy armed with a stick, about how Piccolo joined their group, about Trunk's arrival, about the fearsome Frieza and his seemingly immense strength, how the super saiyan came to be, so many stories. Over the years, she had told each and every one of them to Goku Jr. and she continued every night even now when he was a grown man. It had become tradition; Goku Jr. would come home from his job (as a construction worker; his work was a lot easier because he didn't need a crane to lift heavy loads or to move it anywhere), grab all the food he could find and after feeding Pan, he would sit down on the floor beside her bed and eat his own enormous lunch while she would tell him a story about the legendary Z fighters. She heard the dragon balls power up and saw their glow from behind her closed eyelids and felt her heart pound. She heard Shenron's deep voice demand to know Goku's wish, a moment of silence, and then heard Shenron say, "Granted."

She grinned to herself and her heart pounded faster. She was going to see them again. Several voices became audible to her. She knew she'd be a bit confused by all the Trunk's and Goku's running around but she wouldn't have had it any other way.

"We got a few visitors!" Goku Jr. said in a sing song voice before walking in. Piccolo walked in and nodded with a smile to Pan. He took a spot by the bedside table just as Krillin flew in. He was just as young as ever wearing the same training clothes as both the Goku's wore. Gohan walked in as well, with little Goten climbing all over his shoulder. Both boys were laughing and the fell over, laughing like little children playing in the mud. Trunks Jr. charged into them and they all lay on the floor laughing before standing up. While Gohan stood by Piccolo, Goten and Trunks Jr. sat down on either edge of Pan's bed and bounced a little so as not to shake the bed. They asked her several questions while Gohan conversed with Piccolo, both catching up. Uub walked in and greeted Krillin and together they talked good-naturedly. They both leaned against Pan's bed and asked her about her health. Bulma and Chi Chi walked in as well, both arm in arm, rolling their eyes and giggling at the boys' obnoxious behavior. Vegeta walked in and took a secluded spot by the wall and leaned against it, his arms crossed and one foot propped up against the wall. Pan looked eagerly at the door, looking for the one face she always wanted to see.

And there he was. Goku. He strolled in and waved to Pan while everyone greeted him. Chi Chi dusted him off a little but he ignored it, rushing over to Pan and sitting down on the bed.

"Grampa?" Pan asked. To everyone else, her voice sounded very weak but Goku Jr. knew it was the strongest it could ever get now. He shook his head and walked off to the kitchen to get his grandmother her medicine and a glass of water. It took him a few minutes to find the medications but he found them. Taking out the right number of pills, he turned and walked back to the room, only to find Goku gone.

"Wait…where's Grampa Goku?"

"Kakarot's gone to see about a Senzu Bean."

"I thought it took years to make them."

"Well it does," Krillin began, "But apparently they were already being created when the black star Dragon Balls were made. Master Roshi had enough insight to have them made just in case."

Goku Jr. nodded and fed Pan her medications. The minute she swallowed the last pill, Goku appeared, his first two fingers on his forehead. Goku Jr. had never used instant transmission before, but was told it was incredibly useful in a fight.

"Well here it is! Korin tweaked it a little." Goku said, giving Pan the bean. She popped it eagerly in her mouth and chewed, remembering the familiar taste. As she chewed, she felt her energy returning. She chewed faster and faster and swallowed. Immediately,vshe hopped out of bed and jumped around a little, as if to test her reflexes.

"Grandma?" Goku Jr. spoke up weakly. He was staring at her with a dazed look.

"What?" she asked. Pan was surprised to hear her own voice sounding much younger, as if she were only a teenager.

"Why don't you look in the mirror?" Vegeta spoke up sourly from his spot on the wall. Pan obliged and walked over to the bathroom, and froze when she saw herself in the mirror. She was her young self again. Her black hair and crazy hairstyle was back as were her muscles and definition. She turned and looked at her body in the mirror, smoothing out the clothes over herself over and over again. She laughed a few times and whooped with joy.

"Come on Goku. Let's go spar."

"You got it!" two identical voices said. Everyone turned to see both Goku's standing beside each other with their fists in the air. Pan and the others laughed and even Vegeta allowed himself a smile. Pan gasped, remembering something and ran off to get something. She returned a moment later with a ceremonial box.

"Grampa? I want you to have this." She said, handing it to Goku who grinned.

"Hey I love presents!" he opened the box and grinned like a child. Goku pulled out the tunic and trousers he'd worn when he'd defeated Omega Shenron.

"Hey it's my old tunic from when I left with Shenron! Can't fit into it now I suppose. Oh well." He said.  
>"Thanks!" he cried, hugging Pan. Pan smiled and hugged her grandfather back, tears welling in her eyes. She willed herself not to cry and asked the group to make themselves comfortable while she brought a few things back. She walked off and was gone for a while. The group continued to laugh and joke around, hugging each other and shaking hands (or simply nodding in Vegeta's case). Pan returned wearing her same clothes as when she was younger although they didn't fit her as well. Her trousers, which were originally at mid-calf and very loose, fitted her now at knee-length and seemed to fit her perfectly. Her shirt however, was not as fitting and stopped just below her diaphragm; the sleeves were barely past her shoulders. In a weak attempt to cover up, she had donned her old backpack and had adjusted the strap so the body of the bag covered her exposed stomach. Vegeta scoffed at her and told Trunks Jr. to quit messing with the lamp on the bedside.<p>

"Hey Goku the door was unlocked and I—" a surly voice said. It was very gruff and scratchy and the owner shocked everyone. Vegeta walked into the already crowded room and froze, for his eyes had fallen on the man against the wall. It was silent for a few moments.

"Wait…_two_ Vegeta's?" Krillin cried.

"Who are you?" the two Vegeta's spat at each other.

"Who am I?" they said together. "Stop copying me." The first Vegeta said before the second Vegeta replied, "_You're_ the one who's copying _me_. Who _are_ you anyway?"

"I'm Vegeta, Prince of all Saiyans."

"Wait…Goku is this the Vegeta your grandmother was telling me about?"

"Why are you looking at me? Look at him." Goku replied, pointing at Goku Jr.

"Yeah that's him alright." Goku Jr. confirmed with a grin. Vegeta Jr. looked on confused.

"Wait…there's two of you?" Vegeta Jr. asked.

"Alright there's a LOT of confusion going on and only Grandma and I know what's happening. Grampa Goku? I'm your great, great…great…uhmm…great grandson. That's why we look so alike," he explained to Vegeta Jr. who nodded. "See all these people are from the past. They were brought back to life by these things called Dragon Balls. You remember that shiny ball I showed you with four stars on it? Yeah there are more like that one and when you put them all together a huge—"

"Huge dragon comes out and grants you a wish, I know. So you used your wish to bring them back?" Vegeta Jr. asked. "I would have wished for something more useful." He sniffed, proudly. The Z fighters, already used to Vegeta's pride, didn't mind this comment.

"Well you were always telling me what it would be like to meet your ancestor." Goku Jr. blurted out. Both Vegeta's seemed to blush a little. "Alright, now guys this is my friend Vegeta. He and I met at the tournament when we were around eight years old."

"Perhaps, for less confusion you should call him Prince Vegeta?" the younger one snickered. Vegeta rolled his eyes and muttered something about no class.

"Oh man it's so good to be back!" Goku commented.

"Oh! Grampa! Could you transform for me again?" Pan interrupted. Her eyes gleamed with anticipation.

"Yeah! I really wanna see what another Super Saiyan looks like." Goku Jr. commented. Even the younger Vegeta looked interested.

"Well sure! Vegeta come on!"

"Fine." Vegeta said with a sigh before standing beside Goku.

"Feels like old times when I was explaining to Buu what Super Saiyan levels were." Goku said with a chuckle. With no effort at all, the two legendary fighters transformed into Super Saiyans. "This is a Super Saiyan. But you already know that right?" Goku said and with another flash of light, Goku and Vegeta transformed into Super Saiyan two. Vegeta looked more or less the same but all his muscles had increased in size a little, giving him some more height. Goku's hair resembled Vegeta's but Goku had a single persistent bang over his eye that wouldn't go back. Goku Jr. was awed while Pan looked on with a reminiscent look in her eye. "This is a Super Saiyan three." Goku said and he transformed yet again until his hair grew even longer, until it reached the back of his knees. That one bang still remained over his eye and seemed to be a signature style.

"Hey Prince Vegeta, don't you transform?" Vegeta Jr. asked.

"I never made it past two on my own. I had to use Bulma's machine to advance a level." Vegeta explained sourly. With a few grunts however, he transformed into Super Saiyan four. Goku grinned and copied him. Both men looked very fearsome. Their tails had grown back and their bodies were covered in fur. Their eyes were red and their muscles had increased even more. "Well…that's the highest I can go. I don't think anyone's ever gone further. I don't think it's even possible." Goku explained.

"Oh oh oh can you fuse?" Goku Jr. asked.

"Well I dunno if Vegeta's willing to do the dance."

"Oh do the dance do the dance!" Pan begged. Vegeta rolled his eyes and moved to the other end of the room before facing Goku.

"Fu," they began, moving their arms in the circle. Goku Jr. paid close attention. "sion." They said sharply, and pulled their hands away before their fingers could touch. "Ha!" they cried and touched index fingers together. Both men disappeared in a brilliant flash of light and were replaced with a hulking, tall, muscular man.

"Gogeta." Pan whispered. His red hair shone and his red eyes gleamed. The tail was waving absentmindedly and Gogeta smoothed out his fur. Before Goku Jr. could say anything, Gogeta disappeared and was replaced with Vegeta, who stood there looking around.

"Where's Kakarot?"

Goku found himself zipping through the clouds along snakeway. He wasn't flying consciously and it felt as if something was carrying him. Struggle as he might, he was still carried to his unknown destination. In a matter of minutes, Goku landed on his second favorite place in the world.

"King Kai!" he called out. The creature in question, strode out of his house looking very stressed.

"Hello Goku. Listen, there's no time for small talk. Do you remember Broly?" Goku's smile immediately disappeared. He nodded, a frown on his face.

"There's an energy signature that's about three times as strong."

"WHAT? THREE TIMES THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" Goku burst out. It had taken five warriors to take him down and even then Goku had a feeling they were simply lucky. They had no chance with their training if the signature was three times as strong.

"I'm afraid not. You have three years. You _have_ to train Goku. This is _very_ important. You _must_ train Goku. And ask Vegeta to train the other Vegeta."

"Wait you mean the older one to train the younger one?"

"Yes yes but do it quickly! You will all need the training you can get. And you are the best trainer."

"But King Kai…you trained me."

"You surpassed my training the moment you faced Frieza and became the Super Saiyan. And now look at you! Super Saiyan four! You are the best trainer there is now. And you must train them all. Every last trick you know. The Spirit Bomb, the Kamehameha, instant Transmission, all of it. They need to be prepared to face him. Now go. The more time you have to train the better."

"Oh…alright. Bye King Kai. Bye Bubbles! Bye Gregory!" and with that the hero disappeared.

Yeha ik ik it seemed rather rushed but hey I'm not gonna make the first chapter like 50 pages long :P anyway…welcome to The Final Conflict! If you're one of those people who hates romances then I suggest you find a different story to read :P this will be sort of a romance but mostly action. And since I don't plan any of these stories, I can't tell you when a romance scene will be coming. So yeah. Anyway enjoy reading! And review please! :D


	2. Chapter 2

Krillin was outside showing off to Goku Jr. Pan was simply hovering around, her toes barely touching the grass. Krillin was showing off his speed to Goku Jr. who watched on apparently amazed. All the Z fighter's were his heroes for having fought all those dangers. Krillin had just finished a few punches and jumped high in the air, pulling a perfect roundhouse kick. Unfortunately for Goku, Goku had just transmitted himself back to Earth and by a stroke of luck, right where Krillin was about to kick. Not a second after he appeared Goku fell over on the floor, nursing his bruise.

"Krillin! That's the second time!" Goku cried, referring to the time when they had first encountered Broly. Krillin had been showing off to the enslaved people there and frightening the guards when Goku had transmitted himself there right as Krillin was throwing a few punches.

"I'm sorry I just wasn't expecting you to show up there! Hey Goku, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure!" Goku Jr. and Krillin walked off to a distant tree. "What's the problem?"

"Well I've been gone a long time and…well I was wondering…have—have you seen 18 anywhere?" he asked, dropping his voice and looking at Goku Jr. desperately. Goku Jr. understood and gave a smile. He nodded and said, "Wait here. I'll go tell the others where we're going."

Krillin nodded and began to jump up and down to get apples, an excuse for something to do while Goku Jr. came back. He returned a few short moments later and the two flew off without a word. They landed near a small town and Krillin looked around suspiciously. Why was the place so familiar?

"This town is on the battlefield between you, Goku, Gohan, and Vegeta when you all first met him. Krillin thought back and laughed to himself. They had all come a long way since then. At that time, they thought Goku was the strongest person in the universe with his Kaioken. The level his strength reached back then seemed like a joke compared to his normal strength now. Krillin thought back to when Vegeta had announced Goku's power level from the scouter. He muttered, "over nine thousand." To himself and Goku looked over, confused.

"Huh?"

"Oh I was just thinking back to the battle. Before it started, this big guy named Nappa asked Vegeta was Goku's power level was. And Vegeta got frustrated I guess and he crushed his scouter in his hand and yelled, 'It's over nine thousand!'"Oh it was hilarious." Krillin laughed, wiping a tear of mirth from his eye.

Goku Jr. laughed a little and continued walking. Krillin saw the retirement home and began to walk there but stopped when Goku Jr. veered off.

"Goku?"

"She lives just down this street." Goku Jr. said, walking briskly. Krillin, with his short height had to jog a little to keep up. After a few moments of comfortable silent walking, they stopped at a house. "Here it is! I'll wait out here. You'll want to be alone."

"Nonsense! I'll call you in to explain things huh?"

"Right." Goku Jr. replied with a grin before walking to the other side of the street and pacing the sidewalk. A few people eyed him suspiciously from their windows and quickly retreated when he waved. With an innocent shrug, he continued pacing.

Krillin knocked on the door and waited. The door was unlocked and he looked up to see a beautiful blonde standing there looking curiously at him. Why did this blonde seem so familiar?

"Marron?"

"Yes?"

"I'm your father." Krillin said with a grin. "It's me, Krillin!" Marron stared and then slammed the door with a squeak. Krillin heard her run off and sighed, walking into his house. His wife then came in, looking just as gorgeous as before. She hadn't aged one bit, a testament to her android nature. She had an angry defensive look on her face and her fists were raise but the minute she saw Krillin her fists and jaw dropped.

"Uhh...hey."

"Oh my god."

"Mom? He said he's my dad. I thought dad was dead."

"So did I honey. Krillin?"

"Yeah?"

"You're not Krilling. You…you can't be Krillin. Krillin died a long time ago he died with Goku. You're an imposter now tell me who you are!"

"No really I'm Krillin and I can prove it!"

"Then prove it!" she growled and a ki blast powered up in her palm. Krillin stammered, "When we met you were wearing a full sleeve striped shirt and a black shirt on top. You had a blue jacket on it and a Blue skirt with gray leggings and you had boots on. And you had a bomb inside you but I broke the remote and then when Shenron appeared I wished the bomb out of you. And then when we left you came and found me at Kame's house and we left and well I asked you to marry me after a few dates and it was on the beach and it was nighttime and you said yes." He finished lamely. The minute he described her outfit she had powered down. Marron was completely silent, looking on confused.

"And Marron you have half of a locket don't you?" Krillin asked. When his daughter nodded slowly, he pulled a half of a locket from his neck and held it up for her. Marron stepped forward and joined the two halves together. Marron grinned and hugged Krillin who laughed and hugged her back. He spun her in a circle and asked how she was and commented on her growth and her beauty. He made silly jokes just as he always did and Marron pretended to use his shiny bald head as a mirror, to which both father and daughter laughed.

"Hey Marron Goku's waiting outside. If you want you can go talk to him." Krillin offered.

Marron grinned and said, "Sure I love talking to Goku!" Marron ran outside and began talking to Goku who laughed. When the door shut, their voices were inaudible. Krillin turned to face 18 who was still standing there.

"I thought—" she started softly, but Krillin cut her off, stepping forward.

"I know." He said, taking another step. 18 was still frozen in place.

"But how—" she asked, her voice even softer.

"The dragon balls." Krillin explained, walking closer.

"I thought they—" she began but Krillin cut her of a third time, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Shenron brought them back." He explained, pulling 18 closer.

"Can you let me finish?" she growled, a little annoyed. Krillin chuckled and kissed her. That seemed to wake her up. She kissed Krillin back before pulling away and hugging him as tightly as she could, crying into his shoulder. Krillin smiled and hugged her back, a few tears of his own sliding down his face and onto her shirt. They stood there, 18 mumbling some incoherent words and Krillin softly shushing her and stroking her back and her hair.

"I love you." She whispered. "And don't you even _think_ about dying on me again."

"Uhh…it's a natural part of life. I can't help it."

"I know." 18 sighed. "I've just missed you so much." She snuggled into him and he kissed her gently.

"I missed you too. I tried to come visit but the big man wouldn't let me stay for more than a few seconds. So I'd just drop a few things here and there to get your attention."

"That was you?" she said. "I always though Marron was doing it to get attention."

Krillin chuckled. "No it was me. So you probably want some sort of explanation as to what happened huh?"

"Well yes but not now. Just…stay with me. I need you." She whispered, pulling a pouty look that Krillin always had trouble resisting. He sighed and wrapped his arms tighter around 18, who was sitting curled up on top of him. They sat there for a few minutes, 18 talking about everything Krillin missed. Marron and Goku stepped in the house and pointedly made sure to go upstairs without looking. 18 hopped of Krillin and both stood up.

"Hey, Goku! Just in time I was gonna get you to explain everything to 18."

"Oh okay!"

Goku explained the situation with the dragon balls and how everyone had been brought back. Once the story had been explained, 18 stood up and went upstairs, telling Marron to treat Goku and her father to anything they needed to eat or drink.

While the boys (and girl) munched away, 18 was changing from her dress into the old clothes she had put away when Krillin had died. She looked at them with a soft smile before putting them on. She slipped into the loose white T-shirt and put on the denim jeans. After tucking the T-shirt in, she put on the belt and tightened it, checking the pockets of her jeans for any items. Finding none, she put on the black vest and gloves and slipped on the gold bracelet that Krillin had given her on one of their dates. She put on the boots and walked downstairs, fixing her hair as she went.

"What do you think?" she asked Krillin, who grinned.

"Hey! I remember that!"

"What? What is it?"

"Well…you know how I said she was working for someone?"

"Yeah?"

"Well…she sorta threw away that part of her with her old outfit and got this one." Krillin explained. Goku nodded and munched away on the cookies.

"Goku do you ever stop eating?" 18 asked fondly. The boy was like a son to her. Goku gave his trademark grin and shook his head. 18 rolled her eyes with a smile and ruffled his hair before sitting down.

"Are we going to the others?"

"Yup as soon as these two are done." Marron commented.

"Well then we won't see them until next week." 18 commented. To add to the effect, she stretched out on the chair and crossed her arms behind her head and closed her eyes as if she were sleeping. Goku grinned and finished his plate before standing up.

"Well it was only a little snack but let's get going."

18 lost her composure, falling off the chair. "_A little snack?_" she cried, shocked.

"He comes here almost every month, you'd think she'd be used to this by now." Marron commented to her father, who grinned. 18 berated Goku Jr. who gave a nervous laugh before saying something about the time and flying out of the room. 18 followed him, not one to let up. She lectured him all the way to Pan's house, where Chi Chi took over, berating her son for wolfing down someone else's entire stash of food.

Goku had returned with the news and immediately, the serious mood was set in.

"And basically King Kai told me to train everyone here. And since Vegeta's the next strongest person here, I say we divide the training between me and him. Goku, Gohan, Goten, and Pan, you guys are with me. Trunks, 18, Krillin and Trunks, you're with Vegeta. Piccolo, you're gonna train anyone who needs a break."

"Wait wait…_Piccolo_ is our break?" Krillin asked. Next to Vegeta, Piccolo was probably the harshest one of the lot.

"Yeah. Now no time like the present so let's get started! Come on guys we're going to the time chamber." Goku said with a grin. The rest followed suit, Goten and Trunks climbing around on the older Trunks.

"And me?" Vegeta Jr. spoke up.

"You can come too!" Goku said and flew off. The entire group flew to the time chamber and were greeted warmly. Without hesitation they launched into the chamber and shut the door.

"Alright. There's more than enough space so let's split up." They split off till they were about two miles away from each other. Goku turned to his group and spoke up. "Alright, now I have a basic idea of everyone's abilities here…everyone except Goku and Vegeta. So we're all gonna start off with instant transmission. Now you all know that it's really useful but I don't think any of you know how to pull it off." The group shook their heads. "Alright then let's get started. The trick is to concentrate on the place you really want to be. Umm…hang on." Goku fired a ki blast and created a tiny hole in the ground a few yards away. Now the thing is to really concentrate on that specific point." While the group focused, Goku continued to speak. "See you'll come to the point where you can do it so fast, that you'll be able to hit an enemy, then appear right behind them to hit them again before they can recover. For now we'll focus on location. Really try to imagine the spot in your mind. Come on guys I know you can all do it."

Goku encouraged them all for quite some time before deciding it was best to shut up and let them concentrate. Goten and Gohan pulled it off easily, having already had practice. Pan seemed to fade in and out a little but didn't move anywhere. Eventually, she managed to disappear and reappear halfway to the crater. Goku Jr. and Vegeta Jr. were both standing there for the longest time when finally Vegeta stopped to take a breath. A vein was popping out of his head and Goku wasn't in better shape. Soon he too gave up but when Goku suggested they stop to breathe a little, Goku Jr. jumped right back into it. Not to be bested, Vegeta joined him. Neither of them managed it but they did fade a little.

"Great job everyone! Alright listen I know you're all tired so just take a few minutes' rest and then we'll get to energy attacks." Goku said with a grin. The group lay down and rested, listening to the sounds of Vegeta's training.

"Alright listen up. Now you all have already fought before so we're going to concentrate on more advanced stuff. Now," here Vegeta transformed into his Super Saiyan two form before continuing, "Here is where you all are at. And here," he paused before transforming into his Super Saiyan four form, "is where you want to me. Trunks, just because you fused with Goten and hit Super Saiyan three doesn't mean you can do it on your own. It's easier when you're fused because you've got two minds concentrating on the same goal. Both of you are going to have to concentrate on getting to your Super Saiyan three forms. While you do that, 18 and Krillin, you'll be sparring with me. Your objective is to hit me."

"We can't beat you!" Krillin cried.

"I didn't say 'beat'. I said 'hit'. You both are going to try to hit me. If you can, then great; try to hit me some more. We'll spar until those two can transform." Vegeta instructed.

18 and Krillin immediately began to fight Vegeta, sending a ki blast at him. Vegeta simply disappeared and reappeared behind them. 18 lashed out with a kick, only to find that he was standing right where he'd originally been. They split up, Krillin trying to hit the legs while 18 tried to hit his torso up. Vegeta was simply too fast; with one arm he was able to fend off 18 and use his other arm to keep Krillin at bay. In a single move, Vegeta pushed the two of them away from him and smirked.

18 growled and looked over at the two boys. "What the hell do you think you're doing? Quit gawking and transform!" she cried before diving back into the fray. Both Krillin and 18 were trying to attack Vegeta's face using a mix of melee and ki blasts but the man was simply too fast, either knocking the blasts away or constantly using instant transmission to disappear and cause them to miss. Both Trunks' ignored the fight and concentrated on their task. Trunks yelled as loudly as he could, the physical exertion of the rise in power becoming too great for his body. He strained more and more and the younger Trunks began to scream as well. They yelled more and more until the older Trunks' hair, already at neck length, began to grow longer and longer. His hair extended down to his lower back before stopping and solidifying into a bright gold. His muscles hadn't grown bigger but they were much more defined now. He continued to yell, as his body still hadn't become used to the immense power. 18 and Krillin stopped to watch but Vegeta smacked them both upside the head and said, "Don't focus on them focus on me! _I'm_ the target!"

"But you said we could stop when they transformed!" Krillin protested.

"Yes and only one had gotten there! Now keep fighting!"

The two attacked him more and more but it wasn't enough to overpower him. Vegeta was simply too fast. Little Trunks, through encouragement from his older self, began to power up as well. His hair also grew longer, reaching his waist. Unlike the older Trunks, the younger one seemed to have an easier time getting accustomed to the power. The minute he transformed he quit yelling and marveled at himself before giving his support to his older self, who was still struggling with the power.

"C'mon Trunks you got this! Come on if I can do it then so can you! Come on!" The older Trunks calmed down after a few seconds and looked up.

"Dad." He spoke up. Vegeta, who was still sparring, called a halt and looked over at them.

"Good. Now the real sparring begins. Trunks you'll spar with me. You two, spar with the younger Trunks."

The older Trunks walked over and got in his stance while Vegeta looked on, still sizing up his enemy. He had sparred with Trunks before and though he was a full level ahead of his son, Super Saiyan Trunks was still able to match Vegeta's Super Saiyan two level quite evenly. The other trio began to spar and little Trunks was having quite some trouble dividing his attention between 18 and Krillin.

"Hit me if you can." Vegeta mocked. He wouldn't go easy on Trunks as he had with the other two. The two men stared each other down, unaware that Goku's group came by to watch. Everyone had stopped to watch the fight. Tunks stared at Vegeta, motionless just as Vegeta did. In a flash they both disappeared and the group exclaimed before Goku explained that they were fighting at a speed to great to see.

Several bangs sounded all around the group earning ooh's and aah's from them but the combatants ignored them. Finally they stopped neither having broken a sweat yet. Vegeta cracked his neck before charging forward and lashing out with a punch. Trunks blocked and sent a volley of punches back. Vegeta disappeared and reappeared behind Trunks, who ducked out of instinct and kicked with both legs, rather like a horse. Vegeta flipped backwards and landed on his feet before dashing forward and throwing a powerful punch. Trunks took the hit to the gut and flew back but as he went he fired a ki blast at Vegeta who was dashing forward at the time. Vegeta knocked the attack away and kept at it but Trunks wasn't done yet. Right before he hit the wall he used instant transmission to appear behind his father and grab him around the waist, flying at the wall at full speed. Vegeta couldn't use I.T. if soemoen was latched onto him so he did the next best thing; he began to elbow Trunks in an attempt to let him go. Trunks, weary after the elbowing let go and Vegeta disappeared, reappearing a few yards away from Trunks. Trunks grinned and flew at his father who charged back and began to rear back for a punch. Trunks thought fast and fired a concentrated ki blast before firing several smaller ones. Vegeta, distracted, wound back and knocked the energy blast away. He was taken by surprise by the smaller blasts and hurriedly knocked them out of the way. While he did that, Trunks flew around to the side and punched Vegeta hard in the jaw, effectively knocking the man down. Both men were extremely tired and Vegeta was nursing a small bruise on his cheek.

"Good work." He said shortly with a proud smile. "I'm proud of you. Of _both_ of you." He amended looking at his younger son.

"Gee dad that was pretty intense. Are you gonna teach me how to fight like that?" the younger Trunks asked eagerly.

"I'll teach you so well, that you'll be able to take on Kakarot and win." Vegeta said with a smirk at his partner who grinned back.

"What are you standing around for? Keep sparring!" Vegeta ordered to the trio. Little Trunks, 18, and Krillin kept fighting taking and dealing equal damage. The older Trunks took a breather while Vegeta stretched, waiting for his son. Goku grinned and continued to train with his group, teaching them all the Kamehameha. Vegeta got an idea when he heard Goku's plan and sent Trunks to them.

"I want you all to hit Trunks with that attack."

"Wait what?" Goku cried. Goku Jr.'s jaw dropped while Vegeta Jr. simply nodded. Pan looked shocked and Gohan simply put his arms down.

"I want you all to hit Trunks with the Kamehameha. At the same time. Go. Now."

"Err…Dad?"

"The worst you'll have is a bit of bruising. And if you can't pull through, then I'm standing right here to pull you out of the way." Vegeta said calmly. They all looked wary but at a slow nod from Goku, they got into stance and fired. Trunks knew that only three of them had killed Broly the second time around and was very cautious. He fired his own energy beam and the strange tug of war battle began.

"Don't hold back guys. Vegeta promised he's pull Trunks out of the way so hold nothing back. Go on Goku you can do this. C'mon Pan. That's it Goten give it all you've got. Yeah Gohan that's it!"

Trunks strained as hard as he could but nothing seemed to work. He put every last muscle into his attack but the five Kamehameha's were proving to be too much. _No. I'm not weak. I can do this. _Trunks thought. He cried out and pushed harder. The more he pushed the more power his energy blast seemed to gain. He had pushed the five combined attacks back towards the middle and then gained some distance as well.

"Trunks you've done well you can let it go." Vegeta called loudly over the loud humming of the attacks. Trunks dove out of the way and all six attacks flew off into the distance, exploding a mile or so away. The group got up off the floor and congratulated each other, either on pulling the attack off perfectly or on successfully pushing all five attacks back.

"Uhmm…hello?" a voice called.

The entire group turned to see a young woman standing there.

"And who are you?" Vegeta asked. He transformed back into his regular form just as Goku approached her.

"I'm Bao Yu." She said sweetly. I brought someone with me. He said he wants to see Goku."

"Who is it?"

"Broly."

HOLY SHIT IT'S BROLY! And who's this Bao Yu woman? *announcer voice* Find out next time on Dragon Ball Z! hahaha no Bao Yu is an OC and you'll all see what the hell Broly's doing there in a moment.

Review please! :D


	3. Chapter 3

"WHAT?"the group exclaimed.

"Broly's _here_?" Goku cried. He immediately transformed into his Super Saiyan four form and Vegeta copied him. The others stood in a line, jaws set and hands already armed with various ki blast attacks. Both Trunks' were still in Super Saiyan three form but they could both feel their strength fading. They knew they wouldn't be able to last long in the third form and would soon return to their second forms. Bao Yu ignored them and went off towards the door. She disappeared behind it quietly.

The door opened and Goku got his hands ready in his traditional Kamehameha form. This being the strongest that most of them learned, the whole group copied him.

A stretcher was rolled in by Bao Yu who smiled sweetly at them.

"Here he is!" she said, ignoring the moans that the hulking figure was emitting. He was so large that he was taller than the stretcher and he weighed so much that the stretcher's legs were bent at odd angles.

"You _do_ know how dangerous he is right?" Gohan said.

"No?" Bao said innocently. She honestly had no idea who Broly was.

"It took five of us to take him down lady." Trunks explained.

"Wait what do you mean?"

"We fought him and he was soundly beating us. Tossed us around like a couple of ragdolls." Piccolo explained darkly.

"Oh my. Well…he told me to keep him drugged so that's what I did," the girl said, holding up an extremely large syringe. The needle was so large that she had you use both hands to hold it up.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH GETITAWAYGETITAWAY!" both Goku's screamed.

"Oh gosh sorry." She apologized and hid the monstrous needle under the stretcher.

"Kakarot get a hold of yourself. You've faced this monster and lived and you're afraid or a tiny pin?" Vegeta scolded. "We need to hold him down. But none of us are strong enough to keep him down for long. How long will that syringe last?" Vegeta asked.

"Uhm a day maybe."

"Not one dose I mean the whole syringe. How long will it keep him out?"

"Yeah one day."

"Wait…you inject Broly with one of those a day to keep him docile?" Krillin asked, kneeling and looking at the measurements on the tube.

"Yeah. I started of small but he just took syringe after syringe and injected himself with it. I just counted how many he used and put it all in syringes like these. This is my last one."

"So we have till the day after to find something to keep him down." Vegeta said.

"I'll ask mom." Trunk's offered. Little Trunks already ran off, eager to show his mother his new accomplishment. Trunks grinned and flew off after his younger self.

"Alright can he talk?"

"Well he mainly just mumbles Kakarot or he has these—" at that moment, Broly began to laugh manically, writhing on the bed before promptly passing out again. "—crazy laughing fits." Bao finished as if it were an everyday thing.

By now both Trunks' had returned, laden with several materials. The older Trunks was also carrying Bulma awkwardly as his hands were already full of tools and equipment. Bulma got down and keenly observed Broly's face. Trunks observed that this current form of Broly's was equivalent to their third form. He just didn't have the long hair. Bulma nodded and said, "Alright boys. You've got the speed and the strength. So I want you all to work real hard on this alright? We're going to build two small gravity simulators. I want three yard thick walls around him." The group looked at her for more instruction but she rolled her eyes and said, "Go! Come on we don't want him waking up!" the bustled about trying to think of a way to get six slabs of stone that were nine feet thick.

Goku grinned with sudden inspiration and said, "Krillin! Your Destructo Disk!" the monk grinned and conjured the disk, throwing it at the ground and making a clean cut deep into the ground. He concentrated hard on each disk making it ten times larger than the average size. Once it was done, Goku easily punched his way into the ground and created a small chamber for Krillin to cut the cube from the bottom. They lifted the cube away and began to work on cutting out the six walls.

While they worked on that, The older Trunks helped his mother construct the small gravity simulators.

"Mom? Why are they so small?" he asked.

"Well you guys told me he had enough strength to destroy a planet. You said something about him throwing a ki blast and blowing a planet up right?"

"Yeah?"

"Well I thought the weight of a couple planets ought to be good enough to hold him down."

"But…what are we putting inside mom?" Trunks asked. As a response, his mother held up a bottle of water.

"Water?"

"Exactly. Now hurry and finish that piece so we can complete the first simulator room."

"Right." Trunks quickly finished the part and got started on the second. By the time the walls had been created, the two stimulators were completed.

"What do we do?" Goku asked. Trunks and Trunks wordlessly shackled each of Broly's wrists through two holes in the sides of the walls. The shackles were incredibly large and even the two boys had to strain to lift them. They finished and Bulma walked up and attached the orbs to either end of the chain. Bao Yu, who had been inside looking around, came back out at the lack of sound. She saw the cage and immediately protested.

"Hey come on guys he needs air to breathe!"

"He's got the two holes on the side those are enough." Vegeta spat. Piccolo nodded sternly.

"Look at his size. Do you honestly think that he'd be able to breathe for longer than a few minutes? Please just break ONE wall away. Just one. I mean he'll still be shackled down right?"

The group considered this and Goku stepped forward and punched the wall, breaking it and covering the semi conscious Broly with dust.

"Let's see if they work."

"What are they?"

"Mini gravity stimulators."

"Wait what?"

"They're like the grav-rooms you guys trained in," Bulma explained as she stepped back. The group copied her. "Basically they can generate any amount of gravity you plug in." She pushed a button on a remote and the orbs activated. They immediately slammed into the ground and Broly was lifted from his slumped position on his knees to his feet. "Oh wow he _is_ strong."

"Why what did you plug in?"

"Enough gravity for about three planets in each ball."

"Huh?" Goku asked. A few of the others looked quite impressed and afraid of Broly. "I don't get it."

"Goku…you have weighted clothes right?"

"Yeah?"

"How much do those wrist bands weigh? Thirty pounds?"

"Fifty." Goku corrected, still not understanding. Vegeta rolled his eyes and walked off to get water.

"So you're being restricted by a hundred pounds of mass right? Similarly, Broly's being held down by the mass of six planets."

"WHAT THAT'S CRAZY!" Goku cried. "He'd be torn to bits!"

"And yet he's standing right there." Bulma mused. He's got to be incredibly strong to be able to do that.

"I was training at 400 times normal gravity. That has to count for something!" Vegeta shot.

"Yeah Vegeta maybe two planets and that's really pushing it. This is six."

Vegeta's hand froze. It was only two? It had to be more than that. He shook it off and drank his water although now it was to calm his nerves, not because he was sweaty.

"Well my work here is done so I guess I'll be going." Bulma said. She walked out of the place with a few tools in hand, leaving the rest there for Trunks to bring back later.

"Now what?" Pan asked.

"Now we train. Over there. _Way_ over there." Goku emphasized. Bao Yu sat on the stretcher and frowned at them. Goten, who was last to leave, flew back to her.

"You know…if it means anything to you…I'm kinda for him. I mean…he was just following orders."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean when he fought Goku and Gohan and the others the first time, he was being ordered by his dad. Then when he fought me he was still yelling Kakarot even though my dad was never there. And then the third time someone was ordering him to attack. So I think he was just doing what people told him." Goten smiled and flew off, leaving Bao Yu there alone.

"Why don't they believe you?" Bao said to Broly, standing up and looking at him closely. Her long silvery hair stretched down to her back and her eyes, naturally a light blue color shone brightly. She always had an innocent expression on her face, something that anyone who knew her came to love. Bai stepped forward and began to dust Broly off, when a voice startled her.

"I'd be careful around him if I were you."

She jumped and turned to see Vegeta leaning against the work bench eyeing her suspiciously.

"Why?"

"Because he has no mind. He killed his own father by crushing him in a space pod and flung the pod into a raging comet. If he can do that to his own father…well…I'll let you imagine what other thing's he's done." And with that Vegeta walked off calmly. Once he was out of earshot, Bao Yu looked up at Broly's face, which was currently stuck in the evil frown and reached up to hold his face with her hand.

Just then Broly's eyes snapped open. His evil glare came back and he looked very angry. He grunted and Bao, who was frozen with fear, simply stood there staring. She felt his massive hands wrap themselves around her._ Wait what? Does that mean the restraints didn't work? Oh no oh no_. He lifted her easily, as if the gravity stimulators were nothing. He leaned in close to her face and glared at her. She stared back, fear bright in her eyes. Then he whispered two simple words before putting her down again.

"Save me."

She looked into his face and behind the anger she saw…desperation. He needed to be saved. But from what? Bulma walked in immediately and pulled Bao away.

"What did he say to you."

"He—he said…wait h—h—how did you know he said something?"

"I accidentally left my laptop here. I always record everything I do so I can refer to it later. I hacked into it and saw him pick you up as if those restraints weren't even there. What did he say?"

"He…he asked me to save him."

"Save him?"

"Yeah."

"We need to talk this out right now." Bulma said. She went off to get the other's attention. The group immediately followed her out of the chamber. Goten, although very young, still had enough presence of mind to know that the poor girl was very confused. He grinned and gave her a hug before flying off afer the others. Bao stayed and, not finding anything else to do, she continued to dust Broly off.

"Alright we need to do something about this whole thing." Bulma started, slamming her hands on the table.

"What whole thing?" Chi Chi asked.

"This Broly thing. I mean…she was telling us that he was drugging himself? Since when does _any_one try to induce such a heavy sleep?" Bulma said, clearing a space to make notes.

"Maybe he didn't wanna hurt her?" Goten offered weakly.

"Keep your brat out of this Kakarot." Vegeta said. Goten winced a little.

"Actually he's right." Bulma said. "That is a possibility. I won't deny she does look rather sweet and harmless. Maybe he really didn't want to hurt her." Vegeta grunted and sat there.

"What I don't get is why did Broly ask her to save him?" Bulma questioned. This was news to everyone.

"Whoa what?" Krillin asked.

"Yeah Broly asked that girl to save him. I left my laptop in there and I couldn't remember when I put it for the life of me so I hacked it and I saw him actually pick her up as if the restraints were completely weightless, and he said, 'save me' to her. Why?"

"Uhmm…maybe he feels bad about all the mean stuff he's done."

"Kakarot. Really. Zip his lip." Vegeta said, annoyed at the boy's stupid answer. Bulma simply smiled and ruffled his hair. "Hey he's full of ideas isn't he? That's just what I was thinking." Vegeta grunted something more and crossed his arms more tightly.

"Should we trust him so soon? I mean…I dunno. From what you guys told me he's darn near impossible to beat."

"Well I think we should start out slow! You know like small things like giving him candy and stuff so he thinks we're on his side. And then maybe he'll realize we aren't here to attack him and he'll become one of the good guys!"

Vegeta rolled his eyes and opened his mouth, getting everyone's attention, but remember the last two times he promptly shut his mouth. Bulma spoke up however.

"Sorry Goten but it's not that simple. Im sorry but that's the most childish idea I've ever heard of but thank you for your thoughts." She replied, trying not to be too hard on the little boy. Vegeta's eyes almost popped out of his head.

"I dunno…why don't we let her do the work?" the older Trunks spoke up.

"What do you mean Trunks?"

"Well…instead of US trying to earn his trust why don't we let her do it. And I think Goten is right we should do _something _to show him we aren't always against him." Vegeta humphed.

"Speak for yourself. I'll be against him right up until he apologizes to us."

"Really? Dad you're holding a grudge against him until he apologizes?"

"It's not as bad as him wanting to destroy Kakarot for crying loudly when he was born is it?" Vegeta countered. The group snickered at the thought but shook themselves back to reality. Bulma glanced at the monitor and did a double take.

"Uh…guys? I think she got started on that trust thing."

"What do you mean?"

"Look at this."

The group huddled around Bulma and all jaws dropped. Bao was standing right in front of Broly lathering his chest with soap. His arms and sides were also very soapy as was his face and his hair, still blonde, was somewhat less spiky, tamed a little by the weight of the water. Though they couldn't hear what she was saying, she seemed to be chattering away animatedly with him. The strange thing was that Broly wasn't an eight foot tall, hulking behemoth with the pupils completely gone anymore. He looked like any other Super Saiyan with blonde hair and blue eyes.

She used some sort of white rag as a sponge and wrung out the cloth all over Broly so the water cleaned him off. She stood behind him and emptied the bucket on his head, cleaning his head and torso of the soap. Broly, unfazed by the water simply knelt there (somehow she had gotten him to kneel so It would be easier for her to bathe him) and let her dry him off. In a bold move she ruffled his hair and leaned in close and kissed his cheek before struggling with the bench. She tugged as hard as she could when Broly cocked his head to one side then stepped forward effortlessly and pulled the bench towards him. The group saw her shake her head and laugh and Broly adjusted the bench again so they could both sit on it. While he sat there, she simply stood behind him and appeared to be massaging his neck.

"How is she able to do all that without him eating her alive?" Little Trunks asked, shocked.

"I don't know maybe she's controlling his mind like Paragus was?" Gohan asked the group. The all gave confused mutters.

"I dunno but its remarkable." Bulma commented. "Let's hear what they're saying." She said and pushed a button. Bao's tiny voice flowed from the speakers.

"So where was I? Oh yeah so my mom makes the_ best_ cookies in the world I mean they are to _die_ for. I swear they're so good and…hey I've done so much talking why don't you talk a little? I mean…how about this? I'll give you a massage and you can talk?" she asked. Before the bath, she had taken off what she thought was a simple headband and placed it on the work table. That was when Broly had returned to normal. His hair was still blonde but he'd lost considerable muscle mass and his pupils had grown back.

Broly cocked his head to the side and Bao responded, "I dunno anything really. I just want to hear you talk. I mean…you _can_ talk. So go ahead." She said brightly, climbing up behind the massive man and beginning to massage his neck muscles. Every bit of him seemed so tensed up and it wasn't because of the restraints. He'd already proven numerous times that the restraints were nothing to him.

"So tell me about your parents? What were they like?" the minute she asked, Broly tensed up even more and Bao shook her head. "Alright alright let's do something simple. What's your favorite color?"

It took him a few minutes but he finally spoke up quietly. "Orange."

Delighted, Bao urged him to speak more. "Oooh like…like neon orange or like deep orange or like—"

"Orange." He cut her off. He didn't sound annoyed or anything…just…blank.

"Oh. Alright! What's your favorite fruit?" she asked him.

"Oranges." He replied colorlessly.

"You're not messing with me are you?" she asked, leaning down and rubbing her cheek against his before giggling and straightening up to continue massaging him. "Hmm personally I love the color blue. It's so peaceful right? I mean…you could be so angry and you look at a river or an ocean or a stream or something and you feel so calm right? I dunno about you but I do. And fruits? I loooooove pineapples. I mean they are delicious I could probably _live_ off of pineapples. Ooh one time my mommy made—oh wait. This is about you. Hmm…what's a fun fact about you?"

"Fun fact?" he asked.

"Yeah like…something no one else knows."

Broly hung his head. He put his elbows on his knees and placed his head in his hands. Bao stopped and stepped around to face him. Broly stood up to avoid her seeing his face but she could still see the tears welling in his eyes. She gently slid her cool hand on his cheek and made him look at her. His eyes were bleary and red but he looked at her anyway. "I regret all that I've done. I wish—I wish I could undo it all but I can't. And now I'm stuck with these…these bloodstains on my hands for—for the rest of my life." At this point a few tears slid from his face but Bao simple wiped them away, smiling softly.

"We all make mistakes," she began softly, "some are small, some are large. But mistakes define who we are. They shape us, mold us but only if you learn to let them go. If you dwell on them for the rest of your life you'll remain in the same place you were when you committed that mistake. I've made a few mistakes too but I learned to let them go and look at me now! Sure I'm a klutz and a bit naïve but I learned from my mistakes and I learned not to do them again. And I don't know about any of them out there but you know what? _I_ have faith in you. I know you'll do the right thing. Because you have the strength to do it all you need is a gentle push in the right direction and a shoulder to lean on once in a while." She finished. Broly's face was so hopeful and so optimistic that Bao couldn't help but lean in and kiss his cheek again. Bao smiled and made to back away but Broly quickly moved forward, and gave her a tight hug. "Awe." Bao said and hugged him back. Her arms were nowhere near long enough to reach around him but she did what she could. Broly stood there, crying his eyes out for a few minutes before letting her go. She smiled softly and wiped his eyes with her sleeve before climbing back up behind him and continuing the massage. "So do you have any hobbies?" she asked.

"I…like to create things."

"Oh really? That's so cool! Things like machinery?"

"Just…small little objects."

"Oh that's cool! My cousin likes to make things too." Bao responded with a grin. "I'm more of a collector kinda girl."

"What do you collect."

"Just…small little objects." Bao replied with a wink. Broly turned and smiled at her before giving a small chuckle.

"Broly?" Bao asked after a while. She was still massaging his neck but had no idea that he could barely feel it. He turned his head towards to show that he was listening. Bao wrapped her arms around his neck from behind him and put her face next to his.

"Can I make a suggestion?"

Broly nodded slowly. "When they come in here…whenever they do…maybe you could—"

"I'm going to. When they walk in here I'll stride out there and apologize and hope for the best."

"You're a good guy Broly you just hit some bad luck is all." She comforted him. Broly smiled at her when the doors opened. Bao squeaked and tried in vain to tug the bench.

"Get on." Broly said calmly. Relaxing his arms, Broly let the weight of the orbs pull his arms out, raising him till his arms were parallel to the ground. Just then Bulma realized his true strength; it wasn't that the orbs were defective or too light, it was that Broly had been pulling them back that entire time. And he's moved around so fluidly it seemed as if the massive weights weren't anything to him.

Bao climbed on the bench and Broly used his legs to turn the bench and lightly kick it backwards so tha tit slid into position. He walked out of the little cage they had build him and held his hands high in the air so they wouldn't attack.

"Kakarot." Broly said. Krillin whistled and said, "You know I think that's the first time he's said your name without going psycho and killing everything that moves."

"I'm sorry." Broly began. The others smiled and waited. "I know it isn't enough to excuse the things I've done but…I want you to know that I really do feel sorry. It's that brain device that my father placed on me when I was younger. When he died the remote must—"

"You mean when you murdered him." Vegeta spat. Surprising everyone, Broly dropped his hands and hung his head, nodded ashamedly. Even more surprising, Bao charged up to Vegeta and slapped him as hard as she could in his face. Vegeta reeled back a little out of shock and placed a hand over his already swelling cheek.

"What the bloody hell was that for?" Vegeta cried.

"You didn't need to remind him you jerk!" she cried. "Say anything out of line and I'll give you a matching one on the other side of your face." She threatened.

"No he's right. I murdered my own father. But…he…he was using me to control the world. Is it really such a bad thing that he's gone? I mean…we're he alive I _know_ he would be searching for a way to control me even near Kakarot."

"Hey I have a question about that." Trunks began but Broly held up a hand to cut him off.

"Please let me finish. I've done terrible things. I've destroyed homes, planets, and millions of innocent lives. But I'd like to rebuild…starting with my own life…but I cannot do it alone. I beg you…please help me to rebuild my life." Broly stated, the emotion clear in his eyes. Goku smiled and held out a hand.

"Well no use crying over spilled milk right? Welcome to the club!" Broly gave a watery smile and shook Goku's hand. He shook everyone else's hand and Goku Jr. gave Broly a crash course as to why there were two Vegeta's and two Goku's. Vegeta Jr. seemed to accept Broly but the older one was still highly suspicious. Piccolo shook Broly's hand as well and said, "If Goku's okay with it then so am I but the minute you step out of line and we'll beat you right back into place."

"Please do." Broly said and Piccolo cocked and eyebrow before shaking his hand once more. Goten and Trunks were already bugging him as if he'd been their friend for a long time.

"Hey Broly do you think you could throw me over that house?"

"No he couldn't he's got those things on his arms!"

"He's walking around and shaking hands with no problem Goten."

"But shaking hands is easy stuff. Throwing people around is harder right?"

"He doesn't know! But he _would_ if he could throw me over!"

"I'm telling you he can't!"

"Yes he can!"

"No he can't!"

"I can't."

"I told –waiwha? (say "wait what" really fast and that's what it sounds like.)"

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because it would take them months to finally track you down." Broly said with a smile. The two boys looked at each other and cracked up, rolling on the floor laughing. Goten climbed up on his shoulder and sat there, poking his head.

"Goten don't poke his head." Gohan admonished his brother. "Hey. I'm Gohan." He added, shaking Broly's hand.

"Gohan…I fought you the first time."

"Yep…on that fake planet."

"Yes…you're very skilled."

"Thanks." Gohan said with a laugh. "You're not too bad yourself either." He grinned and walked off, telling the boys to hurry up.

"Does it hurt when I poke your head?"

"Honestly? Yes a little. It feels weird to be able to make my own decisions after so long…I have a splitting headache." Broly commented. "Your brother told you to hurry. You should go." He said standing up. Goten jumped off and flew off towards the door. He came back with a glass of water and a few pills, which he handed to Broly. Broly looked at them questioningly and Goten responded, "It's for your headache! I'll see you in a little bit!" he called, flying off towards the rest of the group.

"See? You're already friends with them."

"It's all so much to take in…I mean I go from a brutal lifeless monster to a person, a real_ person_, with real _friends_. I've never had a friend before." He said softly to himself.

"Well do you like your friends?" Bao asked with a grin, swinging her legs on the bench.

"Very much."

"Then you should make some more!" Bao said with a grin. "Well seeing as you can't really get out of those shackles and you can only move around three of four feet you'll have to wait for them to come to you but…yeah!"

"You're very sweet."

They sat in comfortable silence, Bao thinking over the many developments of the day and Broly thinking about the value of the friendships he'd made. The friendship with Trunks and Goten…and with Bao.

Broly: You fucking made me a sappy cry baby!

Vegeta: Oh stop whining at least you didn't get slapped.

Bao: I TOLD you I didn't SLAP you. My hand was just moving at a very high speed and your face got in the way.

Broly: *snickers*

Vegeta: stfu. And look at you you're so scrawny!

Broly: Hey…you try lifting even ONE of these damn things.

1SS: yeah…I made those damn things…and they're made JUST so you could pick them up.

Vegeta: isn't the whole six planets thing pushing it?

1SS: Nope. Now hush up and give them the summary of chapter 4 before I ties you down with sixty planets.

Vegeta: *cringe* honestly you have no idea what the next chapter is. Maybe something about Broly's hobby. Or something…I dunno.


End file.
